1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorant carrying urethane foam for use in removing undesirable odors as from air in a room, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far a number of deodorants are found in the form of liquid and powder, and these may be sprayed or spread as they are, and also are used frequently in combination with other material, for instance, in the form impregnated into or carried by a suitable material. In particular, urethane foam is characterized by good processability, large surface structure and also by air-permeability if the cellular structure has through-foams, and thus adequate for combined use with deodorant.
Under the circumstances, for example, are presented a deodorant carrying sponge (Laid-open Japanese Patent No. 116360/1985) which consists of a spongy cellular mass and a liquid deodorant impregnated in it, and a process (Laid-open Japanese Patent No. 103518/1986) of manufacturing a deodorization filter comprising impregnating emulsion-type adhesive, powdered active carbon and a solid acid insoluble in water into cell membrane-free urethane foam and then drying. These are disadvantageous in the following: (1) allowing deodorant easily to come off the surface of the foam; (2) small water-and solvent-proofness, (3) limited carrying capacity, and (4) necessary redrying of the spongy cellular mass, reflected in complicated processing.
Additionally a deodorant composition is described in laid-open Japanese Patent 145143/1985. The composition contains an iron compound, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid and alum together with blowing agent which are mixed when urethane foam, polystyrene foam resin, or the like is manufactured. This overcomes the defects involved in the above-mentioned compositions but proved that foaming of the resin is suppressed by an added deodorant composition, resulting in destruction of the cellular structure of the foam and inadequate deodorant power.